


Yes, Boss

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom Link Sub Rhett, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the wheel ending in GMM #865. Rhett and Link decide to pick up where they left off later that evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Boss

As the crew was leaving the set and moving on towards their post-taping duties, Link whispered something to Rhett and took off for the nap loft. He was breathing a little faster than normal, and pieces of hair fell in his face. He smiled as he caught sight of Rhett coming up the stairs.

“That was some wheel ending, huh?” Link said before grabbing Rhett’s hair and pulling him in for a kiss.

Rhett smirked. “Did you like how stubborn I was?”

Link raised an eyebrow. “You’re usually more obedient. Were you just putting on for the camera?”

Rhett nodded. “Only because I knew you couldn’t punish me properly until we were alone.”

Link reached around and stroked Rhett’s ass a little bit before giving another smack. This one was much harder and more focused than the ones he gave him during the show.  He bit his lip and looked Rhett up and down. “Guess that means I’ll have to be extra tough with you tonight.”

Rhett kissed Link again and started walking towards the office. “Yes, boss.”

Rhett and Link were pretty tired when they got home; it had been a busy day of taping and working on various other projects. Link dozed off on the couch almost as soon as they walked in the door, and Rhett quickly followed. The taller man curled up around his lover and the two of them slept for a few hours. Link woke up first, surprised but pleased to find Rhett tangled up in his limbs.

“Hey.” he nudged Rhett until he woke up. “You hungry?”

Rhett slowly woke up and turned to Link. “I’m starving.” He rubbed his empty stomach and started making a mental list of what was available in the kitchen. “It’s my turn to cook, right?”

“Yup.” Link smiled and gave Rhett a gentle push off of the couch. Rhett made his way into the kitchen and began pulling out ingredients for dinner. Pasta and salad sounds good, he thought. Tomatoes on the side. Rhett laughed softly, remembering Link’s aversion to the vegetable.

Link slid up behind Rhett as he stood at the stove heating up the sauce and some shredded chicken. He placed his hands on Rhett’s sides and slid them down to his ass, giving it a few gentle squeezes.

“I see you haven’t forgotten about our conversation in the loft.” Rhett said.

Link put his lips right next to Rhett’s ear, gently brushing it. “Nope, I have every intention of finishing what I started today. Lucky for us we don’t have to go into the office tomorrow, so I’ve got you for the whole night.” Link squeezed Rhett’s ass again, this time a little harder than the last.

Rhett turned his head slightly and nuzzled top of Link’s head. “I’m looking forward to it.”

After finishing their meal, Rhett and Link enjoyed a quick dessert of Link’s peanut butter and Frosted Mini Wheats concoction before moving on to the bedroom. Link was in the mood for something sweet, and he also wanted to build the sexual tension between he and Rhett a little more. “You’re such a fucking tease.” Rhett said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Link remained standing, pacing back and forth a little bit as he began to formulate a plan.

“Yeah, but you love it though.” Link said sweetly. He leaned down and took Rhett’s chin in his hand. “What am I going to do with you, McLaughlin?” He examined Rhett’s face. “You’ve been pretty stubborn today.”

“i know.” Rhett smirked.

Link shook Rhett’s head a little before stepping back and crossing his arms. He tilted his head and licked his lips. “All right, get up and strip. I gotta teach you a lesson.”

Rhett stood up and began to undress while Link took his place on the edge of the bed and watched him. Rhett, fully aware of Link’s gaze, took his time while removing his clothes.

Link grunted. “You’re really asking for it, you know that?”

“Oh, am I, boss?” Rhett said in a teasing voice as he slipped off his boxers. He was enjoying giving Link a hard time instead of being his usual pilant self.

“Get over here.” Link commanded, patting his lap. Rhett obediently laid across Link’s lap. He could feel his dick getting hard as he anticipated the punishment that was about to come.

Link smiled as he caressed Rhett’s ass a little before giving it a quick little smack.

“How’s that?” he asked.

“Good.” Rhett wiggled his ass a little, a sign that he was ready for more. Link gave Rhett a few more firm smacks before stopping to remove his shirt and glasses. He used the corner of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow before resuming the task at hand. Link then grabbed Rhett’s hair with one hand and pulled it while spanking him with the other. “You’re not so stubborn now, are you?” He said in a dry whisper. Rhett shook his head. He knew from this point on he was putty in Link’s hands.

Rhett whimpered and whined as Link continued to spank him, much harder and faster than what he had done on the show. Rhett shivered and his toes curled; he had been eager for the sting of Link’s hand all day and was savoring every moment of it.

Link was breathing heavily now; releasing a day’s worth of tension on Rhett was hard work but he was enjoying every minute of it. He smiled at the sight of Rhett’s red skin, how hot it felt in his hand, and the sounds of satisfaction he was making.

“You’re doing so good right now baby.” Link said breathlessly. “You look so good like this.” Link laid a few more spankings on Rhett before stopping to soothe his fevered skin. “How are you feeling?”

“Good.” Rhett said. He released the tight grip he had on the bedsheets and reached one of his hands behind him. Link took hold of it. “What do you want to do now?” he asked.

Rhett smiled sheepishly. “Well, I was hoping you could…” Rhett pressed his erect dick against Link’s leg. “Finish me off.”

“Of course.” Link released Rhett’s hand and took hold of his dick. He teased it slowly, running his thumb against the wet opening. “Link…” Rhett moaned.

Link giggled. “You want me to go faster, huh?”

“Please.” Rhett begged.

Link wrapped his whole hand around Rhett’s shaft and proceeded to stroke his entire length, ignoring the precum dripping down his leg. He squeezed and twisted his hand around Rhett’s cock, trying to provide as many different sensations as possible.  When Rhett began to slide off of Link’s lap, he stopped what he was doing and put him back in his place.

“You gotta hold still for me, man!” Link laughed.

“Sorry.” Rhett giggled.  Link went back to playing with Rhett’s member, caressing and fondling it until he finally came. Rhett purred like a kitten when he was done and began to curl up around Link, but the brunet stopped him.

Rhett sat up. “What?”

Link winked. “I’m not done with you yet. Get in the shower.”

Rhett smiled. “What are you going to do?”

“You’ll find out.” Link said in a playful voice. “Now get in there and get it nice and hot for me.”

“Yes, boss.” Link watched Rhett saunter into the adjacent bathroom, admiring the visible handprint on his ass. He whistled happily as he removed the rest of his clothing and joined Rhett in the steam filled bathroom.


End file.
